


Too soon

by Iamherecausewhynot



Series: Till Death (does us apart) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Dean Winchester, Dead Sam Winchester, Dead Winchesters (Supernatural), Gen, Hunter Claire Novak, Hurt Rowena MacLeod, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), sad rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamherecausewhynot/pseuds/Iamherecausewhynot
Summary: The aftermath of the WInchesters' death.
Relationships: Alex Jones & Claire Novak, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Claire Novak & Dean Winchester, Claire Novak & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jody Mills & Dean Winchester, Jody Mills & Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod & Dean Winchester, Rowena MacLeod & Sam Winchester
Series: Till Death (does us apart) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206872
Kudos: 5





	Too soon

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as the continuation of 'And if we die? We'll do that together, too.'; but it works on its own!

The fresh November air was even colder than usual and the sun had no strength left to even come up and try to wash away any of the sadness, any of the pain that was all around. The air itself smelled like grief. However, all of those feelings, _the sensations_ as an angel would say, they were coming from a large crowd.

People, forty or even fifty of them, were standing not too far away from the big fire. In there, dark blankets covering the whole of the two bodies laid beneath them. The two bodies were nearly touching, placed so close to each other, just like their souls would have wanted.

It was weirdly quiet for a hunter's funeral, at least not one with so many people that had came for it. It was probably the thing that nobody could find the proper words that needed to be said then, so everyone decided to just stand there, take the loss in silence. As the time passed, the hunters from all over America, old and young, a friend or an acquaintance of the brothers, everyone paid their respects and slowly began to leave.

'Knew the boys since John was taking them with him, they certainly lived up to everyone's expectations.. Didn't see them much when they got older but everyone's heard the stories of The Winchesters.. May they rest in peace.' One older looking hunter of the few who were left said to Castiel, the angel needed a second to focus on the words of the hunter who just walked up to him.

'Yes. They certainly did. Thank you for coming.' The words were blank, said just from pure politeness, the angel was too lost in his own world to do anything else.  
  
No matter how much he wanted to do the right thing, it was the hardest thing for him to burn the brothers' bodies, to make it clear that they were not coming back this time. He was taking his time with them, keeping them in a cold room in the bunker for three whole days before he started calling people to tell the news. _The news_ , as they were something that needed to be announced.. _Like this was something anyone would want to hear?_

In the same time, he knew that it was something big, that he had to share it with the other hunters and that a lot of them will insist on coming to pay their respects. He, however, didn't expect more than twenty, the ones he recalled actually knowing the Winchesters and being in contact with them, but the word spread and a lot more came, hunters he hadn't even heard of.

The only comforting thought in Castiel's head was that he at least knew that his two favorite brothers were now happy in their shared personal heaven. He contacted one of the few angels that he was on good terms with and got the information as soon as possible. Earlier he was really scared for Dean, scared that Heaven won't take his best friend because of his suicide, one of the greatest sins a man can do. Although, seems that the good that the man and his brother had done overcame the bad and he was reunited with his Sam in Heaven.

Castiel wasn't allowed to get up in Heaven so he couldn't visit them, even that he mustn't anyway, considering it was one of the Heaven's most strict rules. He couldn't do it just yet, but one day he will find a way.

He snapped out of his daydreaming and scanned the ground around him just to see that all the people were now gone except the ones that were really close to him and Sam and Dean. Meaning that under the dark, troubled sky that afternoon were only five people left, not all of them _people_ indeed.

Up in the front, close to the angel and nearly dangerously close to the fire itself with now what was left of the brother's bodies stood Jody, _Sheriff Mills_ as Sam would call her to tease her. Her face expression was blank, just like the angel's, she was just standing there looking down at the flames not giving any sign to the world that she was actually replaying all the happy memories she had from the two young men.

A little further on her right side were standing her two adopted daughters, two girls in whose lives the Winchesters had quite a big role. They were standing closer to each other than the usual, wanting to show Sam and Dean that they managed to teach them what family really is, wanting to show them how much they appreciated them being there at all.

Alex was quietly sobbing while thinking about the day they saved her from that vampire nest, Jody was the one that took her in, but they were the ones that took interest in her life in the first place. She recalled how she didn't exactly got the chance to tell them _thank you_ and _sorry_ for being so hard on them. While she certainly had her chances to do so, she never did and that was the source of her pain.

Next to her, hands touching, was Claire, the blonde girl was not even trying to keep her tough image anymore as silent tears streamed down her face. It hurt, more then she could imagine earlier, she was always bickering with Sam or with Dean, playing her little games of being a tough girl and claiming to always be right, just because she never thought that they could be gone tomorrow.

_They were hunters yes, and hunters often died, but they were also the Winchesters, and they never died._ She wanted them back, she hadn't realized how big the role they were playing in her life was, they were like the two awesome uncles anyone would ask for, too sad she didn't see it when they were there, when they were trying to get closer to her on any way possible. She was thinking about the countless times Dean had teased her, for her music taste, the movies she watched, the clothes she wore.. Maybe she was taking it all a bit too serious, even thought she knew Dean was joking and it was just his way of showing affection. She was also thinking about Sam and how much he cared for her mental health, about her well being.

She was thinking about all his attempts to help her open up, to feel her pain, he even opened up about some of his most painful memories so she could feel closer to him. They were both always there for her, for Alex and for Jody. They would always call, and if needed they'd come all the way to Sioux Falls just to check on them and see if the girls needed anything.. Just like it, now her heroes were gone.

A bit further from all of them, but certainly one more woman that the Winchester won the heart of, stood the three hundred old, best witch in the world. Rowena couldn't believe how much the death of the boys hurt her, she knew that she cared for them before, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself. However, she never knew it was possible for her to care this much. It was nearly as when she found out her Fergus had died.

It hurt and burned and suddenly she wondered why didn't she give them any spell, why didn't she help them prepare for such a thing? She could have done it, hell she did it for herself so many times, they'd die sure, but they'd be back later. Now, it was not possible anymore.. They were gone for good and she knew that.

She couldn't quite understand what was so special about them two for a long time, what made Fergus to start helping them? Why were they both worth alive? They were hunters and hunters needed to die. Recently however, she understood all those things and would trade a lot of things to have them back. She agreed with Castiel on special occasions and this was one of them, _the world needs every last Winchester it can get._

They weren't _just_ hunters. They were also humans. Two, loving and caring human beings that she couldn't understand most of the times. They would have done anything to protect their loved ones, to stop the evil. They were scared to get close to anyone and held onto each other for dear life, it always amazed her how far one of them would go if the other one was hurt or dead.

She was also aware that they didn't like her on the beginning but then, the feeling was mutual. Time passed and she began growing on them, they began growing on her too, hell this last year she'd help them on any way she could.

'Thinking of the boys huh?'

Rowena was sat down on the grass when she heard the voice, she looked up and saw Jody standing next to her.

'Yes I am. Should I even ask about you?' She answered. There were times she'd throw spell at Jody without a second glance, but now the pain they shared made a connection between the two women.

'Same there. Already miss them.' Jody sighed. She wanted to go to talk to Castiel first but when she saw how upset he was, she decided to wait for a bit longer.

'Me too.' Rowena admitted quietly.

'I couldn't quite believe it when Castiel called me.' She added even more quietly but loud enough for Jody to hear.

'Yes, at first I thought it was some sick joke, then I remember that angels don't do jokes.' Jody could still hear Castiel's voice on the phone.

_'It's Sam and Dean. They.. They went on a case, and.. Died. Both of them. I couldn't bring them back this time. I'm sorry Jody.'_

Her head was pounding and her eyes filled with tears as she recalled the words in her head. _I couldn't bring them back this time_.

'I hoped they'd come back, ya know?' She admitted with a trembling voice.

'It's normal to think of that. They were always coming back before.. Every witch, every vampire, every demon fears them.. Nobody thought this could happen.. At least not this soon.' The witch opened up. She even let a tear roll down her cheek before she wiped it with the back of her hand.

'They never got to live a little. To enjoy life. And now, when they won again, they were as close as ever to have a normal life.. It just all fell apart with the blink of an eye.' Jody sighed. She's going to miss them, a lot, for a lot longer time; this wasn't temporary.

'Let's just hope that they are happy now. Castiel told me they are both together in heaven.' Rowena managed to smile a little and Jody did the same.

'What matters is that they are at least together.' Jody agreed.

_Everyone who knew the Winchesters, knew that they could only find happiness if they had each other._


End file.
